Dance Practice
by Zovid
Summary: Miley practices some new dance steps with her favorite back up dancer. ONESHOT Maley Miley/Mandy


**Dance Practice **by: _Zovid_

Another Saturday was devoted to dance practice as Hannah with her back up dancers. Except Nicole was visiting her grandmother, so it was just Mandy, which meant that Miley didn't have to wear the Hannah wig. Mandy had been Miley's old friend from Tennessee, who knew about her double identity. 

"Okay Dad. I'll call you when Mandy and I are done." Miley as Hannah called out. At the door as usual was Roxy with no other exit. Miley adjusted the strap of her gym bag so her blonde wig didn't catch under it. "Morning, Roxy. Is Mandy in yet?"

"Not yet, Hannah." Miley smiled before she walked into the closed dance studio. The one thing she loved about her dance studio was that it was like dancing in a living room with a little less furniture and a lot more mirrors. Taking her shoes off to get a little more comfortable. She decided to start stretching before Mandy got there. Stretching, downwards she bent her back feel her muscles tighten.

Behind her she heard the door open and slam shut. Barely glancing up to the mirror Miley saw a familiar body, but instead of straightening up she moved to grab her right ankle as she heard Mandy's gym bag hit the floor. Glancing up once again, Miley could see Mandy coming behind her.

"Hey, Mandy." Miley smiled as she could see Mandy eyeing her up and down. "Like what you see?" Miley laughed as she bended forward a little more to give her back up dancer a better view. Mandy chuckled, walking behind her and dragged a loose hand across the pop star's lower back.

Standing up Miley watched as Mandy began to stretch as well, going into the same position, Miley herself, was just in. Miley could see Mandy turn cock her head slightly to the side. "_You _enjoying the view? " Mandy teased. Miley blushed unknowingly and nodded before going back to her own stretches. Mandy once again chuckled at her naïve friend.

"So do you have any new moves?" Miley asked with her hands resting on her own hips once they finished stretching. A smirk spread across Mandy's face as she took a step towards Miley and placed her hands on top of Miley's. Miley glanced down and when she looked up Mandy's face had become dangerously close. "M-Mandy…" Miley stuttered. Even after four months of dating, Miley still got a little nervous.

"I've got some great new moves." Mandy spoke lowly. She loved messing with Miley like this. She loved making her innocent Miley that more innocent. Smiling bashfully at her girlfriend, Miley moved her hands to lock behind Mandy's neck. "Want to see them?" Miley gulped slightly before nodding her head. She started to pull away only to be stopped.

"Mandy –music?" Miley questioned while jerking her head backwards. The two stood still for a moment, smiles on both their faces before Mandy let go for a quick moment and ruffled through her duffle bag to find a CD. Putting it in the CD player Mandy removed her shoes and jogged back to her girlfriend. 

"Ready?" A confident nod. Mandy closed the little space they had between their bodies; making sure they fit perfectly together. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small remote and turned the song 

on. Replacing it back into its place she moved Miley's hands to cup the back of her head. Instinctively Miley curled her fingers into her girlfriend's hair. Mandy roughly grabbed Miley by the hips causing Miley to take a sharp intake of breath.

And soon their hips moved together and the music started to fill the room, flowing through the girls' bodies. Mandy spun once and took Miley's hand to yank her girl back to her. Soon Mandy's hands started to roam Miley's body. "Mandy…" Mandy ignored her name and tucked her head into Miley's neck, making sure to brush her lips against the tan skin.

"You don't like my new moves, Miles?" Mandy cooed as she curled her fingers into Miley's sweat pants.

"I think…Mandy…I think we should be working on…" Miley trailed off as Mandy pulled away slightly, brushing her lips against Miley's lips. A smile stretched across the southerner's lips. "As much as I love this, I think we should practice something a little more appropriate." Miley said as the song ended.

Mandy dropped her arms in defeat. "Alright." 

Miley smiled before pecking her girlfriend on the cheek.

"We can do your dance later at my house." Mandy grinned, watching her girlfriend strut over to the CD player and change it to a different CD.

**An: Random, random, story. I have no idea why I wrote this, just felt like it. I promise my next update will be OCD. This was just something I came up with during U.S. History. Maley (Miley/Mandy) Yes. I'm very weird. I apologize for any mistakes. Too lazy to read it over.**


End file.
